Swear Loyalty
by BreezeCodi
Summary: Episode 7 of K there is a fight between Yatogami Kuroh and Munakata Reishi. What happens if that fight got a little... Out of hand? PWP Oneshot, rated for non-con smut. It's quite dark, read at your own caution.


Munakata pressed his foot down harder on the arm that he had pinned to Kuroh's back, earning a groan of pain from the young man. The Blue King looked up and glanced around at his clansmen.  
"I want privacy! Cut the cameras and seal the perimeter!" He ordered, getting a chorus of 'yes sir' in reply.  
"Colourless clansman, Yatogami Kuroh, the Black Dog, I, Munakata Reishi, will make you obedient." He promised.  
Kuroh glared weakly over his shoulder and spat at him. "I only serve Ichigen Miwa!" He snarled angrily, gasping in pain as Munakata gripped his pony tail and pulled. "I-I will never serve you."  
Munakata laughed coldly. "Yet you don't even draw you sword to fight me. You're filth who clings to the name of a dead man. I should kill you on the spot. However, I think I want to play with you for a little bit first. Make you see the power of the fourth king."  
With a quick check to make sure nobody really was watching, Munakata pulled his foot away but quickly pinned him down with his hands on his shoulders, straddling his back. Kuroh looked over his shoulder again, his blue eyes narrowing. He threw back his elbow in hopes of connecting. It fell short and was grabbed by the elder, who shifted his position to flip the boy beneath him. His long fingers began to tug at Kuroh's tie.  
"What are you doing?!" Kuroh hissed, trying to push his hands away to no avail. "Get off me!"  
Munakata didn't reply, he just threw the tie to the side and started to undo Kuroh's buttons. "I'll stop only when you swear loyalty to the Blue King."  
"Never." Kuroh hissed, gasping as the cold rain started to hit his bare chest. He felt the elder's fingers on his chest, and then his nipples and he gasped again. He squirmed slightly and got a laugh from his assailant.  
The hands moved lower, down his chest, down his stomach, brushing the hem of his pants. Slowly, long fingers delve below the hem, brushing over thin pubic hair. Kuroh again tried to push his hand away but was slapped by the king's free hand. He groaned, seeing stars.  
"S-stop…" He whispered.  
Munakata pulled away slightly, only enough so he could pull down Kuroh's pants. "I already told you what you have to do if you want me to stop."  
Kuroh watched helplessly as the king lowered his own pants and he went red. He didn't like seeing Neko naked but he'd gotten quite used to that. But this was different. Neko was an innocent woman. But this…. Munakata Reishi was a man, and from what Kuroh could see, one hell of a man.  
"I will not swear loyalty to a man who would do this!" He snarled. "If you stop this and let me go, I'll consider not telling your clansmen you intention. Or I could even go to the Gold King!"  
"Or," Munakata murmured, rubbing his hands across Kuroh's thighs. "I could do what I plan to, then slay you before you can run your mouth to anybody. Or I could let you leave, alive, with the definitely not empty threat of doing this to your new king if you said a word to anyone."  
Kuroh's eyes widened and his hands went to the sword on his belt, one grasping the hilt. But Munakata saw the action and gripped his wrist, jerking his wrist back with a loud snap.  
"I gave you the chance to draw your sword, Black Dog. That time has passed."  
Kuroh grimaced in pain as he nursed his broken wrist to his chest. His legs were lifted so Munakata could slip between him and he tried to kick out at him. He knew he had no hope but he couldn't bring himself to swear his loyalty to this man. He still remained loyal to the previous seventh king and that man had been brilliant and kind and… With a gasp, Kuroh was brought back to reality as Munakata rubbed himself against his entrance.  
"Stop! Stop it! This isn't right!" Kuroh protested desperately, closing his eyes tightly as tears of fear tried to betray him and slip free.  
"If you don't relax, this will be worse for you. But by all means, keep struggling; it will just make it more fun for me." He smirked down at him.  
A scream forced its way up Kuroh's throat and out his mouth as he was penetrated. There was no holding back tears now for him. He screamed and thrashed, he could feel his thighs becoming wet with blood.  
Munakata, giving no chance for him to adjust, began to thrust into him at a hard, unyielding pace, smirking as he pinned down the struggling boy's hips. Every thrust tore Kuroh more and he screamed almost every time. It felt like forever. Why wouldn't it end? Why was it even happening?! Suddenly, a hot feeling filled him and he shivered as he was filled to the point of overflow, sticky fluid leaking out onto his thighs, mixing with the blood that had already settled there. Munakata pulled himself out and cleaned himself off, standing up. He put his pants back on and watched as Kuroh slipped into unconsciousness.

Fushimi Saruhiko switched off the monitor he'd been observing, there was a smirk on his face and he was clearly quite amused. "Well, maybe our king isn't as boring as I thought he was."


End file.
